


The Verbose Collection

by PT_Piranha



Category: Donkey Kong Country, Persona 5, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, verbose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Piranha/pseuds/PT_Piranha
Summary: Just a side project where I come up with verbose versions of different video game songs. We'll see if it goes anywhere from here.





	1. Last Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Surprise - Persona 5

You are currently making an attempt to pass an object, ostensibly a weapon, through my being.

I beseech you to pause your current action.

I am now commanding you to repeat the mental process which first placed you into this situation.

Are you perhaps unaware of the nature and/or result of the activity which you are trying to initiate?

It is apparent that you have failed to grasp the capacity for misfortune you will likely receive from such an endeavor.

Are you familiar with the artistry of my behavior during a combat scenario?

Such behavior could be compared to the renowned Sun Tzu’s work: The Art of War.

-

While you turn your gaze so that you may partake in the sights of the distance where the sky and earth seemingly come together, it comes to your attention that there is a dearth of any water vapor elevated within the atmosphere, as per the Water Cycle.

At that point, the conditions of the atmosphere have changed, creating an unpleasant combination of precipitation and gale force winds, with optional lightning strikes, presenting itself to you with no prior announcement.

It would appear that such conditions have stealthily appeared much like the slow and unassuming movement of a plant’s growing vines and quite literally out of thin air, and is now surrounding your entire being.

This situation does not completely correspond to the one you had presumed previously, demonstrating subpar clairvoyance on your part.

-

There is no situation in which you will predict this.

You will observe that the rate at which my mental processes operate is much higher than your eyeballs are capable of comprehending.

You will be slain, incapacitated or otherwise neutralized before you fully comprehend what will be the final unexpected revelation you will experience. 

-

You carry the notion that your adversarial activities have been calculated with the utmost efficiency.

However I would be remiss not to draw attention to my current position relative to yours, that being two paces further forward.  
In the event that you position your being onto my desired walkway, I would order you to retreat from such a position.

A trap is present in the vicinity, and if you find yourself making any movement with your feet, you will have succumbed to your mortality.  
(Indeed, you have expired.) 

-  
  
As it happens, within the span of 0.000000000001 seconds, the atmosphere carried a vibrant shade of blue, and nary a cloud nor airborne object could be seen.

And, unlike this past scenario, electricity has manifested and while it does not literally strike you, it has metaphorically struck you, draining you of your final remnants of conviction.

You are advised not to assume that it is due to bad fortune or circumstance- quite the opposite- the fact that no other individuals will find it in themselves to acknowledge your requests for assistance, while your energy leaves your body entirely, and at last. 

-  
  
There is no situation in which you will predict this.

You will observe that the rate at which my mental processes operate is much higher than your eyeballs are capable of comprehending.

You will be slain, incapacitated or otherwise neutralized before you fully comprehend what will be the final unexpected revelation you will experience.

 

I am in the midst of traveling and my destination is wherever your current location may happen to be.

My orchestrated endeavors are routinely observed to be carried out with the utmost speed and with either style, or perhaps exact, pinpointed results.

You are being drawn in against your will, as I have planned, thanks to a mesh device frequently used to capture rogue animals and the occasional fellow man.

You have failed to grasp it within a timeframe that would have been to your benefit.

-

Please focus mentally with regards to your laid plans.

I question the fact that you believe your next intended course of action would be of any significant advantage for yourself.

I question whether or not you will find yourself stymied by my superior performance in a thorough and repetitive manner, you who I facetiously refer to as an individual of relaxed familiarity.

-

There is no situation in which you will predict this.

You will observe that the rate at which my mental processes operate is much higher than your eyeballs are capable of comprehending.

You will be slain, incapacitated or otherwise neutralized before you fully comprehend what will be the final unexpected revelation you will experience.

 

I am in the midst of traveling and my destination is wherever your current location may happen to be.

My orchestrated endeavors are routinely observed to be carried out with the utmost speed and with either style, or perhaps exact, pinpointed results.

You are being drawn in against your will, as I have planned, thanks to a mesh device frequently used to capture rogue animals and the occasional fellow man.

You have failed to grasp it within a timeframe that would have been to your benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the Persona Wiki:
> 
> You try to run me through  
> Hold on  
> Think again  
> Don't you know  
> What you're starting  
> But ... you sure ain't got a clue  
> How bad  
> This will go  
> Don't you know  
> Know my art  
> (Art of war)
> 
> And as you look to the horizon  
> Not a cloud  
> But then stormy weather's caught you cold  
> Seems like it crept up out of nowhere  
> All around  
> You it's not quite what you foretold
> 
> You'll never see it coming  
> You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes  
> You're done in  
> By the time it's hit you, your last surprise
> 
> You think you got your game  
> Planned out  
> To a T  
> Yet I'm two  
> Steps ahead yeah  
> So ... you step into my way  
> Stand down  
> It's a trap  
> One more step  
> And you're dead  
> (Yeah you're dead)
> 
> Why just a picosecond ago  
> Clear blue skies  
> But now lightning's struck your last resolve  
> It's not an accident that no one  
> Hears your cries  
> As your last strength seems to dissolve
> 
> You'll never see it coming  
> You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes  
> You're done in  
> By the time it's hit you, your last surprise
> 
> I'm coming  
> For you  
> My game's always so fast, so fine  
> You're spun in  
> By the net you didn't catch it in time
> 
> Better think  
> About your game  
> Are you sure  
> Your next move's the right one for you?  
> Are you sure  
> You won't get outmaneuvered again  
> And again my friend?
> 
> You'll never see it coming  
> You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes  
> You're done in  
> By the time it's hit you, your last surprise
> 
> I'm coming  
> For you  
> My game's always so fast, so fine  
> You're spun in  
> By the net you didn't catch it in time


	2. I'm Leo Luster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Leo Luster - Donkey Kong Country (Cartoon)

Attention, all youthful persons within the area, the global temperature has just decreased.

Take a few paces backward from your original starting position and remain there, and in the meantime, I shall create a cinematic sequence of events.

Yours truly has a surplus of admirable qualities, moreso than any other- filler word for emphasis. The previous statement is not to be taken as meaningless self-aggrandization.

My qualities allow me to be the most apt at swaying my physical form as a pendulum, on a cross-continental scale

I am the subject of many nocturnal instances of unconscious fear in the family crocodylidae, while likewise I am the subject of pleasant nocturnal unconscious experiences for all accounted females.

My form is an illustration which demonstrates what it means to be without flaw. Do you comprehend the intent behind my words?

 

My given name is Leo Luster- onomatopoeia for emphasis.

I can be found at the location of where parties occur, as I am a distant feline of occurrence.

Filler word for emphasis- My given name is Leo Luster, infantilizing slang for a lover, the events of my life are comparable to the excitement one would have while on a journey.

Adult male individual, I experience great pain derived from my attunement to the embraced nuances of popular culture.

 

Felines, unearth dirt within the ground, as it is the appropriate time to attune yourselves to current popular trends.

Situate yourselves aboard a hypothetical vehicle, for the journey on which we will embark is acceptable by the standards of trendy youths.

I order you all to appreciate the quality of my clothing, as well my pair of sunglasses, and not to mention my current hairstyle.

All shapes with four sides and angles are to remove themselves from the path on which I tread.

I am the subject of many nocturnal instances of unconscious fear in the family crocodylidae, while likewise I am the subject of pleasant nocturnal unconscious experiences for all accounted females.

My form is an illustration which demonstrates what it means to be without flaw. Do you comprehend the intent behind my words?

 

My given name is Leo Luster- onomatopoeia for emphasis.

I can be found at the location of where parties occur, as I am a distant feline of occurrence.

Filler word for emphasis- My given name is Leo Luster, infantilizing slang for a lover, the events of my life are comparable to the excitement one would have while on a journey.

Adult male individual, I experience great pain derived from my attunement to the embraced nuances of popular culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Super Mario Wiki:
> 
> Hey, kids, the world just got cooler  
> Stand back while I make the scene  
> I'm the most, uh! And that ain't no boast  
> I'm the swingin'est thing from coast to coast  
> I'm a lizard's nightmare, I'm every girl's dream  
> The picture of perfect, you know what I mean?
> 
> I'm Leo Luster (Pow)!  
> I'm where it's at, I'm a far-out happenin' cat!  
> Uh! I'm Leo Luster, baby, I'm a trip  
> Man, it hurts to be this hip!
> 
> Cats, dig, it's time to get hip now  
> Hop aboard, it's a groovy ride  
> Dig my threads, my shades and my hair  
> Step aside, squares!  
> I'm a lizard's nightmare, I'm every girl's dream  
> The picture of perfect, you know what I mean?
> 
> I'm Leo Luster (Pow)!  
> I'm where it's at, I'm a far-out happenin' cat!  
> Uh! I'm Leo Luster, baby, I'm a trip  
> Man, it hurts to be this hip!


	3. Unknown from M.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown from M.E. - Sonic Adventure
> 
> (This one was a little harder than I first thought it'd be.)

I have arrived in the vicinity, with a biological texture that is coarser than that of any other being

I am of the highest caliber, exceeding above others, and possess greater strength than material derived from the hide of bovines

You are granted permission to refer to me as a part of a finger at a joint where the bone is near the surface, especially where the finger joins the hand, and as opposed to the titular character of this video game franchise, I refrain from lightly laughing under my breath

My preferred pastime, on the contrary, would be to perform various stances, with which to accentuate the musculature of my body

 

My physical form is firm and resistant to pressure, much like the material used to create nails, and this fact about myself is exceedingly obvious to even those lacking in attentiveness

I dismantle my opposition routinely, without any regard to their firmness nor state of matter

In contrast to the entirety of the population, I require little-to-no outside assistance in my daily endeavors, and have been this way from the first instance of inhaling oxygen into my body

The first in a series of trials, place your hand toward the right to gain textile understanding, leaving undesirable outliers toward the left

 

My birth occurred upon an isolated piece of land hovering in the planet’s troposphere

As a biological member of my family, my veins and arteries contain blood of a similar type to that of my ancestors

My given task is to protect or otherwise rescue the part of a plant which bears the seeds necessary for continued growth away from degradation borne from malicious intent

 

I am the designated individual who will relieve your internal organ, responsible for the pumping of blood throughout your body- this is a fact

You are instructed to purge your being from all malicious ghosts that are surely taking refuge within

 

Far-reaching lights with quick movement, vibrations traveling through the air with high volume, and natural intuition accredited to my species

These are all aspects responsible for my continued existence

I am engaging in combat for the purposes of my self-imposed task

There will be no physical obstructions on the route on which I travel

 

I am the designated individual who will relieve your internal organ, responsible for the pumping of blood throughout your body- this is a fact

You are instructed to purge your being from all malicious ghosts that are surely taking refuge within

 

I will not display fear, and instead stand opposed to the detrimental strains and calamitous miasmas of life

Faith in myself and my abilities is all that I require, as the assistance of others will not be necessary

I will obtain the strength needed to address the egregious dearth of control within this world

This planet is where I have made residence, giving me a sense of obligation to carry out its best interests, thus I will engage in combat, for the sake of my fate

 

I have arrived in the vicinity, with a biological texture that is coarser than that of any other being

I am of the highest caliber, exceeding above others, and possess greater strength than material derived from the hide of bovines

You are granted permission to refer to me as a part of a finger at a joint where the bone is near the surface, especially where the finger joins the hand, and as opposed to the titular character of this video game franchise, I refrain from lightly laughing under my breath

My preferred pastime, on the contrary, would be to perform various stances, with which to accentuate the musculature of my body

 

My physical form is firm and resistant to pressure, much like the material used to create nails, and this fact about myself is exceedingly obvious to even those lacking in attentiveness

I dismantle my opposition routinely, without any regard to their firmness nor state of matter

In contrast to the entirety of the population, I require little-to-no outside assistance in my daily endeavors, and have been this way from the first instance of inhaling oxygen into my body

The first in a series of trials, place your hand toward the right to gain textile understanding, leaving undesirable outliers toward the left

 

Regarding my body, one would doubtlessly fail to be able to locate and exploit any instance of weakness

The titular character of this video game franchise does not live up to my personal standards, however I find myself compelled by circumstance to place my faith in him

Our decision to work alongside one another for mutual benefit and the greater good was not made for any shallow reason

This partnership between myself and the titular character of this video game franchise will only exist for a finite period of time before we resume acting as rivals to one another

 

I am the designated individual who will relieve your internal organ, responsible for the pumping of blood throughout your body- this is a fact

You are instructed to purge your being from all malicious ghosts that are surely taking refuge within

 

I will not display fear, and instead stand opposed to the detrimental strains and calamitous miasmas of life

Faith in myself and my abilities is all that I require, as the assistance of others will not be necessary

The ability to behave entirely as one wishes, without restraint, shall be granted once a peaceful climate has been claimed

This planet is where I have made residence, giving me a sense of obligation to carry out its best interests, therefore I refuse to defer control to my opponents

 

I will not display fear, and instead stand opposed to the detrimental strains and calamitous miasmas of life

Faith in myself and my abilities is all that I require, as the assistance of others will not be necessary

I will obtain the strength needed to address the egregious dearth of control within this world

This planet is where I have made residence, giving me a sense of obligation to carry out its best interests, thus I will engage in combat

 

I will not display fear, and instead stand opposed to the detrimental strains and calamitous miasmas of life

Faith in myself and my abilities is all that I require, as the assistance of others will not be necessary

The ability to behave entirely as one wishes, without restraint, shall be granted once a peaceful climate has been claimed

This planet is where I have made residence, giving me a sense of obligation to carry out its best interests, therefore I refuse to defer control to my opponents

 

I am a previously unseen mammal of family Erethizontidae has arrived at the suburban designation of houses and appears to bear pectoral muscles of significant strength

My preferred environment is away from civilization and in living conditions that reward physical toughness and emotional detachment

Onomatopoeia, denoting the rapping of one’s hand tapping the front door of one’s living quarters- you are greeted by me, an echidna named for the part of a finger at a joint where the bone is near the surface, especially where the finger joins the hand, and my occupation is to evict lies and unwanted substance

I am the part of a plant which bears the seeds necessary for continued growth, without outside assistance, and I grasp gemstones capable of supernatural activity

I will neglect you in conversation with the utmost intensity

The spiny protrusions on my hands are capable of piercing large rocks that have been smoothed through erosion, which has encouraged me to pursuing a solitary lifestyle

Contrary to what logic would dictate, there were no other persons present at the moment of my birth, therefore I do not require a collected assortment of colleagues

I engage in all manner of activities without company, and all who would oppose me find themselves routinely dispatched

 

I approve of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics found on the Sonic wiki:
> 
>  
> 
> Here I come, rougher than the rest of them  
> The best of them, tougher than leather  
> You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle  
> I'd rather flex my muscles
> 
> I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell  
> I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail  
> Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath  
> First test, feel the right, than the worst's left
> 
> Born on an island in the heavens  
> The blood of my ancestors flows inside me  
> My duty is to save the flower  
> From evil deterioration
> 
> I will be the one to set your heart free, true  
> Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you
> 
> Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instincts  
> Are the elements that keep me going  
> I am fighting my own mission  
> Nothing's gonna stand in my way
> 
> I will be the one to set your heart free, true  
> Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you
> 
> Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
> Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
> Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy  
> This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny
> 
> Here I come, rougher than the rest of them  
> The best of them, tougher than leather  
> You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle  
> I'd rather flex my muscles
> 
> I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell  
> I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail  
> Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath  
> First test, feel the right, than the worst's left
> 
> I have no such things as weak spots  
> Don't approve of him but gotta trust him  
> This alliance has a purpose  
> This partnership is only temporary
> 
> I will be the one to set your heart free, true  
> Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you
> 
> Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
> Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
> Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored  
> This is my planet, I shall not surrender
> 
> Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
> Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
> Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy  
> This is my planet, gonna fight
> 
> Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
> Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
> Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored  
> This is my planet, I shall not surrender
> 
> The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest  
> In the wilderness with the ruggedness  
> Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the bloat thrower  
> Independent flower, Magical Emerald holder  
> I'll give you the coldest shoulder  
> My spikes go through boulders, that's why I stay a loner  
> I was born by myself, I don't need a posse  
> I get it on by myself, adversaries get shelved
> 
> Right on


End file.
